Could It Be?
by Assassin117
Summary: The story of Elliot and Princess Lynn from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Could It Be…Love?

Ch 1 The First Sighting

"Logan, come on!"

"Hush, Lynn. We'll find David then get back to Mom in no time."

Lynn put on a pouty face,"But Mom's probably gonna tell a story from her time in the Spire!"

Logan sighed, frustrated with his six-year-old sister.

"Fine. I'll go look for him. You go listen to her story."

The little princess smiled sweetly,"I'll tell her you'll be there soon,kay?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Bye, Logan!"

And with that the princess was off to see her mother, the Queen of Albion.

Princess Lynn played with her skirts as she walked to her mother's study. She thought about all the wonderful tales her mother had told her. The bandits, balverines, and banshees she had to fight. Even the Crucible. But Lynn loved the stories of the Spire the most.

The fact that someone could go through so much suffering and still be kind was amazing. Her mother was like a candle lit in a dark place and she was a moth cherishing the beauty of the flame. The Queen of Albion was a role model to her children and a beacon of hope to all.

Lynn looked up from her skirts to see a tall and slender woman holding hands with a little boy leaving the study. Lynn held back for a moment and watched them. Right before they turned down a corner, the little boy looked back and smiled. Lynn was stunned from the gesture and from the look in his chocolate brown eyes. It was the same look her mom gave her whenever she stepped into the same room.

He was genuinely happy to see her.

"Mother!" Lynn came running into the room,"Who were those people?"

"It was an old friend of mine and her son. They stopped by for a visit."

"Oh, are they going to be working at the castle?"

"Well, she has a few more years of work left in her, but I've arranged for her to retire here and her son will work in the kitchen or just help around the castle."

Lynn remained silent.

"Are you wanting to know what the boy's name is?"

Lynn nodded her head shyly.

"His name is Elliot and I've known him since his birth."

"Really? Do they visit often?"

"They visit every two months. You're usually immersed in your lessons though," the queen laughed.

"Well. I'd like to meet them one day."

"You will,but not now," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Could It Be…Lingering?

Lynn walked swiftly to her mother's office, her older brother grinning behind her.

"And to think it was just six years ago when you asked me to walk you to mom's study for the sixteenth billionth time. Now you say you're old enough to walk alone?"

Logan just loved to pick on her. He was eighteen and spent most of his time training or courting. And yet somehow he still managed to find time to mess with her.

"Logan, I don't need you. The other day you said you've heard all her stories before so why don't you just go and woo someone?"

Logan put on a mock-hurt face," Why I am appalled that you would say such a thing! I _love_ mother's stories," there was a slight pause as he thought, "but I also do love wooing so I guess I'll take your advice and go find a lucky noble."

Lynn sighed tiredly as her brother drifted into the garden. He could be such a handful at times.

"Lynn!"

Her eyes went to a blonde-headed boy in the library. His name was Percy. The princess would play with him on most days but lately he was getting a bit…clingy.

Lynn allowed a little smile for him and saw that he was waving for her to come join him. She was a tiny bit curious to see what he wanted and found her feet were to since they now went in his direction.

The princess was cautious as she drew closer, finally stepping into the room when she saw he was no longer in sight.

Lynn started to move to the middle when suddenly, Percy jumped at her. The princess felt herself falling backwards and a slight squeal in her throat. Percy tried to catch her but ended up falling with her instead. The ground made a _thump_ as they landed. Princess Lynn held her eyes close throughout the fall, but slowly opened them to see the damage. Percy was overhead, lips puffed out and ready to kiss. She shrank back as much as she could but he kept coming closer.

A shadow moved in the doorway causing Lynn to be distracted. The shadow moved toward the two and stopped at the top of their heads.

"You have insulted this maiden's honor!"

Percy stopped his movement and gave an annoyed stare to the intruder,"This maiden is the love of my life!"

"Percy, you're only twelve! And I don't even like you!" Lynn shouted.

Percy got up and went to the stranger," I could have kissed her and she could have loved me forever, but you messed it up!"

"Percy, I doubt I would have loved you forever.."

" This is all his fault!"

Percy drewback his fist and swung at the boy. A _thunk_ could be heard from where his fist met with the boy's nose. There was a squirt of blood and then Percy ran crying out of the room.

Lynn got to her feet and rushed to her mysterious savior. She pulled out a hanky for his nose and handed it to him gently.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry he punched you," Lynn let her eyes search him for any familiarness as she spoke these words.

The boy was hunched over, so she didn't have a view of his face, but she could tell she hadn't seen anyone like him in the gardens before.

"It's all right. I suppose I should have seen that coming…I'm Elliot by the way," the boy turned sideways as he said his name. Suddenly she remembered a day six years ago when she saw a boy and his mother leaving her mom's study and the boy looking back and smiling.

Lynn was taken aback for a moment, "Well, it's nice to meet you…Elliot."


	3. Chapter 3

Could It Be… Youth?

"Elliot! Come on, you slow poke!" Lynn laughed as she ran down the steps into the garden.

"Hey! You cheated!" The boy shook his fist as he ran after the youthful princess.

They had known each other for two years now. Each day their friendship growing a little more tender.

"I can't help it if you tripped right as we were about to start!"

"Well, you can if your leg was the thing I tripped on!"

Lynn just giggled breathlessly as she weaved her way around the silly-looking nobles- most of which emitted a whiny shriek when she came barreling past. Elliot tried to keep up, still getting used to his pubescent body.

"Slow down a little!" He called out.

"Not a chance!" She called over her shoulder.

This might have been a mistake. For just as she was about to turn back, she bumped face-first into a tall, slender body. The force of the collision caused her to fall back-quite unelegantly- onto her bottom. Lynn peered up at the looming figure with an apologetic look.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she simply offered a "It was an accident?"

The figure stepped forward and crouched so that he was to her level. He gave her a stern look.

"What did I tell you about playing in the gardens?"

The princess rolled her eyes.

"To be extremely careful of the sassy nobles," she grunted.

"And?"

"And you, my precious brother," she finished with a pout.

Logan patted her head and stood up.

"Very good. I expect you to attend training today, understood?"

He began to walk off.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She called out after him.

"I mean etiquette training, young lady!" He called over his shoulder.

Lynn blew at her bangs.

"Stinkin' Logan," She muttered, "Always messing with me."

The sound of wheezing and huffing distracted Lynn from her thoughts. Elliot came around the corner gasping for air. His cheeks were profusely red and his hair was sticking up in all directions with feathers intermittently placed.

"It took you long enough!" Lynn threw her arms into the air.

"I…had…a…run-in…with…some chickens," he huffed between puffs of air.

Lynn stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds. Then she threw herself down and let out the longest stream of laughter.

"Oh, Elliot! What am I going to do with you?"

Elliot gazed at his friend in annoyance at first, but couldn't help joining her laughter after a few seconds.

He sat down beside her and laughed and grinned at her infectious happiness. She never looked as beautiful as when she was happy.


End file.
